


Подарок

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot





	Подарок

\- Зачем ты оставил этой женщине свой адрес?  
\- Ничего я не оставлял, - возразил ангел. Расставил на столе извлечённые из коробки кружки. - Наверное, она узнала его у мистера Шедуэлла. Смотри, - хихикнул он, развернув открытку, на которой был изображён откормленный голубь с цветком в клюве, - мадам Трейси поздравляет нас с "днём рождения Иисуса". Так мило с её стороны.  
\- Надо было им обоим вообще стереть память, - проворчал Кроули, с хмурым видом разглядывая содержимое посылки. Провёл пальцем по стилизованной под крыло чёрной ручке. - Какая безвкусица.  
\- Ты просто ищешь, к чему бы придраться, - спокойно заметил Азирафель, протирая белую кружку влажной салфеткой. Совершенно бесполезное и очень похожее на человеческое действие. - Но, друг мой, я ведь вижу, что тебе тоже приятно такое внимание.  
Кроули не мог не признать, что в какой-то мере это действительно довольно приятно. Впрочем, возможно это просто с непривычки - он ведь впервые получил на Рождество подарок не от ангела.  
\- Ну... может быть, - снисходительно допустил он.  
Ангел понимающе улыбнулся и щёлкнул пальцами. "Демоническая" кружка Кроули наполнилась горьким чёрным кофе.  
Кроули задумался.  
\- Напомни, тебе два сахара?  
\- Три, - Азирафель осторожно попробовал с краю пенку своего свежепоявившегося капучино. - Ага, в самый раз.  
За окнами магазинчика стояла ночь, в свете рыжих фонарей степенно кружили снежинки. Откуда-то издалека едва слышно доносилась "Let it snow". Всё как и полагается. Не хватало только включённого телевизора с идущим фоном фильмом Фрэнка Капры.  
\- С Рождеством, дорогой мой.  
\- С днём казни Чаушеску, - отсалютовал ему кружкой Кроули.  
Азирафель усмехнулся, зачерпнув ещё одну ложку сладкой пены.


End file.
